Conventionally, in a store such as a supermarket, a system which images a commodity attached with a code symbol such as a bar-code, and performs sales registration of a commodity recognized using a commodity code extracted from the code symbol has been used.
In addition, recently, an art relating to generic object recognition (object recognition) which recognizes an imaging object article in accordance with similarities is present. Here, the similarities have been obtained by comparing a feature amount of an imaging object article which has been extracted from image data obtained as an imaging result by an image sensor device, with feature amounts for collation in a previously prepared dictionary. And a POS (Point Of Sales) system provided with the both functions of a sales registration function using the above-described code symbol, and a sales registration function using the object recognition has been proposed.
Incidentally, in the POS system provided with the both functions, when a code symbol is attached to a commodity, it is required to recognize the relevant commodity using a commodity code, for the reason to prevent erroneous recognition. However, in the POS system, even with respect to a commodity attached with a code symbol, when similarities with feature amounts for collation become not less than a threshold value, the relevant commodity might be recognized using the object recognition. Because recognition of a commodity attached with a code symbol using the object recognition like this is not an originally assumed recognition method, there may be a case in which the commodity is erroneously recognized.